Mi Chica
by Say S
Summary: Que hubiera sucedido si Rick nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de declarar su amor a Minmai pero hubiera empezado una amistad con Lisa mucho antes.


**Con Cariño a Mau quien ah estado conmigo todos estos años y nunca ha dejado de creer en mi**

**Mi Chica.**

Si esa es mi chica, la chica pegada al teléfono desde hace mas de una hora, bueno es la chica a la que hoy le iba a pedir que fuera mi novia, no se por que sigo sentado esperando, debería pararme e irme, es decir a ella no parece importarle haberme dejado aquí solo y aburrido, mientras ella se divierte hablando con sus amigos, y hasta parece que se ha olvidado de mi; en que momento me pude enamorar de alguien tan superficial, bueno supongo que el amor es ciego… pero ¿no será que es ella la ciega? Es decir es decir no me ve que estoy aquí sentando esperándola… Rayos por que simplemente no me paro y me largo – Pensaba Rick Hunter sentado en la banca del Parque viendo su chica pegada literalmente al teléfono.

¿Por que me hace esto? O la pregunta será ¿Por qué dejo que me haga esto, esto es amor o será un capricho mío, y pensar que estoy dejando pasar mi único día libre a la semana aquí sentadote en esta banca, es decir es un día hermoso y si tan solo ella no fuera tan popular, bueno es bonita y dulce y el sueño de cualquiera pero… ¿es mi sueño? Al menos hoy no claro – Continúo pensando mientras su mirada se perdía en el parque y de pronto la vio, otra figura solitaria que vagaba entre las flores

Ay no lo que me faltaba, es la "Comadreja Parlanchina", la engreída y prepotente Comandante Hayes, no quiero que me vea, además aun no supero el ultimo encuentro con ella en la tienda de ropa de interior, Ja que pensara de mi… ¿Qué soy un pervertido? Bueno por lo menos ella si piensa algo de mi… creo que no me ha visto, si parece que no, pero ¿que hará una mujer como ella sola por el parque?... ¿ella estará esperando a alguien¿Será posible? Digo ella se ve tan independiente como para tener novio, y ¿por que me siento extraño¿por que siento algo como … CELOS¡ Nah¿Qué te sucede Rick Hunter, supongo que es sol y la inanición del momento aunque debo admitir que es hermosa, creo que nunca la había visto bien, que hermoso cabello castaño, lo lleva distinto y se le ve muy bien y su figura guauuu … ¿pero por que estoy pensando esto¿Qué rayos te pasa Hunter, bueno creo que ya se fue y Minmai ni siquiera da señales de terminar su llamada, tengo sed, creo que buscare algo de beber, supongo que ella no se percatara si me ausento un momento.

Rick se alejo despacio a la Fuente de Sodas del parque, era un lugar bonito con vistosas sombrillas entre los árboles para tomar una bebida refrescante, se ecerco al mostrador y pidió

Me da un nieve de limón por favor – pero escucho su petición en coro con la de alguien mas y al girar la cabeza se encontró de frente con unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes que lo miraban con sorpresa, sintió que se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo que veía a ella hacer lo mismo

¿Sargento Hunter?

Comandante Ha… Hayes – tartamudeo mientras pensaba que como era posible que ella lo recordara y hacia un rápido saludo militar

No se preocupe no estamos en turno – respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa en los labios que a el encanto, mientras sentía que su corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho - ¿Estas nieves son muy ricas no lo cree? – continuo sin notar todo lo que provocaba en el piloto

Uh – si mucho – contesto torpemente sin saber mas que decir y de pronto sin saber como sus labios empezaron a hablar por si solo – ¿Esta esperando a alguien? – Que te pasa Hunter que clase de pregunta es esa, además que te importa si espera a alguien o no

Si… quiero decir no ….. - ¿por que le estoy contestando? Se pregunto Lisa mientras trataba de aparentar que nada sucedía pero el rubor volvía a aparecer en sus mejillas – Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y ese instante parecía infinito ninguno podía romper el contacto visual

Aquí tienen – Dijo una voz que los hizo saltar mientras colocaba las nieves en el mostrador al mismo tiempo que los dos se estiraron para tomarla y sus manos se rozaron, en ese instante ambos sintieron descargas eléctricas que recorrieron todo su cuerpo con ese pequeño y momentáneo toque de sus manos

Yo invito - dijo Rick nerviosamente sintiendo como le temblaba y sudaba todo el cuerpo por la respuesta que podría recibir

No… contesto ella – el se quedo perplejo or la respuesta pero se tranquilizo cuando ella continuo – Los comandantes ganamos mas que los sargentos eh

Esta bien pero solo por esta vez Comandante – Le contesto guiñándole un ojo sin entender por que rayos se estaba comportando así y dejando ahora a Lisa perpleja y pensando que habrá otras veces y mientras pensaba eso un calorcito invadía su pecho

¿Quieres … es decir si no tienes prisa … te gustaría que tomáramos la nieve juntos en las sombrillas – pregunto Rick siguiendo pensando que por que estaba actuando así además Minmai estaba por ahí cerca , que rayos pasaba por su mente y ese día se le iba a declarar¡ - bueno siguió pensando lo mas seguro es que diga que no y ojala no me envíe a la corte marcial por la forma en la que estoy actuando

Claro me encantaría – Dijo ella también sorprendida por la respuesta – Dios Mío que estoy haciendo pensó, yo no soy así, que me sucede por que no puedo resistirme, por que siento mariposas en el estomago….

Después de instalarse en esa sombrilla y pasar algunos momentos incómodos de silencio y frases tímidas y torpes empezaron a hablar placidamente y amenamente con mucha naturalidad y espontaneidad incluso el piloto se olvido que ese día había salido con otra chica, cuando lo recordó la vio alo lejos y seguía igual y al parecer ni siquiera se había percatado que llevaba como media hora lejos de ella y sonrió así mismo, creo que encontrar hoy a Lisa fue lo mejor que me ha pasado

Bueno debo irme – Dijo Lisa poniéndose de pie

Tan pronto - contesto el sinceramente y algo decepcionado

Si, bueno no tengo mas que hacer pero quería usar el teléfono para localizar a Claudia haber si quería ir no se algún lugar como al cine o algo conmigo, pero bueno esa chica de allá lleva mas de dos horas hablando – dijo señalando a Minmai y Rick sintió un dolor por Lisa esperando ahí mientras la siempre centrada en si misma no se percataba que alguien mas podría necesitar usar el teléfono, bueno pensó si no se percata que de mi menos de los demás - de todas formas – continuo Lisa – Supongo que estará con Roy en fin pasare sola otro día de descanso – suspiro y entonces Rick lo supo quería pasar el resto del día con ella con su enigmática superior de ojos hermosos, que le había alegrado el día y que de pronto se había sentido tan bien a su lado

Si no te molesta puedo acompañarte, sabes me gusta mucho el cine y también es mi día libre – dijo levantándose y parándose frente a ella

¿De verdad, es decir no estas esperando a alguien a tu novia quizás? – pregunto Lisa directamente y nuevamente sorprendiéndose a si misma

Claro que no, yo no tengo novia – aclaro Rick mientras por su mente pasaba la palabra AUN mientras volvía a mirar la hermosura de la Comandante

Pues vamos – dijo Lisa sonriéndole

Claro – dijo el y galantemente le cedió el brazo, el cual con timidez e incertidumbre tomo Lisa y empezaron a caminar alejándose del parque

Rick lanzo una última mirada a Minmai que seguía el teléfono sin haberse percatado de nada

Adiós Minmai, adiós – pensó pero lejos de sentir tristeza sintió una paz en su corazón

Pues a divertirnos – dijo y le sonrío a Lisa que le devolvió la sonrisa

El día fue mágico para ambos, fueron al cine y luego cenaron juntos mientras no paraban de hablar y de reír como si fueran ya unos grandes amigos, al salir estaba lloviendo, Lisa llevaba sombrilla y se resguardaron bajo ella muy cerca uno del otro, sintiendo el calor de su acompañante y casi su aliento cerca del rostro, entre la multitud y todas las sombrillas se alejaron caminando, riendo y sintiendo que algo despertaba en sus corazones.

Si ella si puede ser mi chica, la chica pegada a mi, bajo la lluvia que me ha sonreído toda el día, que me ha acompañado y me ha dado el mejor día libre en mucho tiempo, bueno no se tal vez es la chica a la que pediré que sea mi novia, presiento que muy pronto….. pensó Rick mientras la abrazaba y atravesaban una calle corriendo y riendo por estar mojados – Me gusta mucho, me hace sentir algo en el pecho… creo que esto si es amor, si ella si puede ser mi chica.

FIN


End file.
